Together
by TroublesomeRedhead
Summary: Team-fic. The team faces a mad man bent on revenge. Will be a two-parter.
1. Chapter 1

**Together**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Not Betad, every mistake is my own. Note: English is not my first lanuage.

Team-fic. The team faces a mad man bent on revenge.

* * *

'Hit him.'

'No!'

'Hit him or I'll shoot your partner.' Johnson said, his gun pointing at Sam's back. Sam was tightly tied to a chair. His wrists raw from trying to pull the bindings loose.

'No' This time it was Kensi, also secured to a chair.

Johnson made a show of flicking of the safety of the gun. Deeks watched the scene play out. His hands were cuffed behind his back. Only Callen was free to move. Deeks looked at Callen who was at a loss. Callen caught his eye. Deeks nodded, he didn't want to be responsible for Sam getting shot. Callen slowly moved to Deeks.

'Do it.' Johnson's voice was menacing.

Callen punched Deeks. Deeks had no protection. He was expecting the blow, but without his hands he had no way of deflecting. Callen might have pulled his punch, that did not prevent Deeks from stumbling. It took the detective only a moment before he righted himself, looking like the punch didn't hurt him the least. If it hadn't been for the split lip Callen wouldn't have known he had been hit.

'Again. Don't stop until I tell you to.'

'I am sorry.' Callen whispered before attacking Deeks again. Hit after hit fell on the unprotected detective. After another hit to his head Deeks stumbled again. Callen felt his next hit Deeks in the ribs unprotected. He felt, more than heard the crack. He felt ill. Stopping his attack. He couldn't do this anymore.

Deeks crashed to the ground, on his knees. Trying to catch his breath. It wasn't the first time he had broken a rib, but he always forgot how much it hurt.

Johnson looked at the agent and the cop and decided it was enough for now. He threw a pair of cuffs toward Callen. 'Cuff yourself to the pipe.' He said pointing to the wall.

Callen looked from Sam, still with a gun pointed to him, to Deeks. He didn't have a choice. He picked up the cuffs and moved to the wall.

'Behind your back.'

He cuffed himself to the pipe. Johnson walked to him to check the cuffs. Aiming the gun at Callen this time. He tightened the cuffs, making them bite in Callen's wrists. Suddenly Johnson was on the ground the gun fallen from his grasp. Deeks had thrown himself at the man. Before Callen could do anything Johnson had moved, picked up the gun and pistol whipped Deeks. Deeks fell unconscious while Johnson moved away from him. He looked pissed, but said nothing when he left the room.

* * *

The op had started fairly easy. One of Callen's contacts had information about smuggled weapons. He had gotten a time and a place where the weapons were being sold. Callen would go in, as one of his aliases. He would try and get a looked at the weapons, possibly learn where they came from. The team would wait until his signal, then arrest everybody and confiscate the weapons.

However, what happened was: he walked in and immediately a dozen guns had been pointed his way. It had been a set up. While he was bound, the men walked the perimeter and took out his team one by one.

Deeks had been the last one. He had nearly escaped and had managed to call Hetty before being captured himself. He had played a lost tourist, you had enough of them in LA. It would have worked too, if one of the men hadn't been arrested by the detective in the past. Six against one were bad odds, even in his book.

By the time he was brought to this room Kensi and Sam were already tied to a chair. Callen was again free to move but the guns pointed at Sam and Kensi prevented him from doing anything rash.

Deeks hands were cuffed behind his back. The men left the room leaving one man behind. The man introduced himself as Johnson, which was obviously an alias. He stood behind the chair Sam was in. Sam was pulling on his binding, trying to loosen them up. They were too tight, he only managed to chafe his wrists.

'Welcome to your hell.' Johnson said.

'Why are you doing this?'

'If you wanted us over you could have just called.' Deeks and Callen responded at the same time.

'Revenge.' Johnson ignored the detective. 'You killed my brother.'

'I killed a lot of men in my time you have to be a little more specific.' Callen replied channeling Deeks.

'No I don't. Now….' The reply was. 'Hit the detective.'

'What?' Callen's mind didn't cooperate. Deeks looked equally shocked. But both of them had nothing on Kensi. 'No!' She shouted almost immediately.

'Hit him.'

'No.' Callen's mind caught up with him.

'Hit him or I'll shoot your partner.' Johnson said, his gun pointing at Sam's back.

* * *

Deeks had fallen partly on his chest near Callen's feet.

'Deeks' He whispered. Trying to get the detective to open his eyes.

'What happened? Who is this guy?' Sam asked.

'It was a setup.' Callen replied. Sam understood that much already, but let it go. Now was not the time.

'Can you get loose?' Sam asked instead. Callen usually carried a bobby pin.

'Maybe.' Callen had already found the pin, but the tightness of the cuffs restricted his movements.

Deeks groaned. He started moving, but found that his head hurt like hell and the world was spinning. 'Great a concussion.' He muttered, figuring no one would hear him.

'Deeks? How are you? And don't say you're fine.' Kensi said. Deeks was just as bad as the rest of them concerning hiding injuries.

'He has a concussion' Callen answered instead. 'And at least one broken rib.' He added guiltily, doubting Deeks would have mentioned it.

'I'm good.' There he hadn't said he was fine. 'We need to focus on getting out of here.' He continued, before Kensi could reply. The look she gave him told him this wasn't over, but before she could say anything Johnson returned.

'You're awake. Good. We can continue.' He walked to Deeks and pulled him to his feet. Deeks had no choice to cooperate. The room was moving too fast, he doubted he would be able to stand on his own. Johnson dragged him to the center of the room and let him go. Deeks crumbled to the floor. Johnson took advantage of this and pulled rope out of his jacket. He forced Deeks upon his knees, without much resistance. He tied his ankles together and then the tied the cuffs to the rope, effectively holding the detective in the vulnerable position.

'Now it someone else's turn.' Johnson looked from Sam to Kensi. He stood up, made sure that Deeks wouldn't fall over and walked to Sam. Johnson pulled out his dagger. Sam just watched as Johnson cut loose one of his hands and then gave him the dagger, before walking back to Deeks.

'Cut yourself loose.'

'What is the catch?' Sam asked while he cut through the bindings.

Johnson waited until Sam was done freeing himself. 'Now stab your partner.' There was an evil glint in his eyes. His gun was out and now pointing to Deeks' head.

'No.' Sam stated calmly, although he was anything but calm. He was now armed all he had to do was get Johnson away from Deeks and they might be able to escape.

Johnson cocked his gun, Deeks closed his eyes, they were so heavy. The world finally stopped spinning so much, but the gun near his head was making it hard not to freak out.

'I'll kill him and then you before can get halfway.' Johnson said. 'I'll even have hostages left. His life means nothing to me.' To make a point he moved the gun away from Deeks' head and to his left shoulder and pulled the trigger.

'Aaaah.' Deeks was biting back a scream. Pain flared trough his arm.

'Deeks.' All three agents shouted at the same time.

Johnson gave a small but threatening smile. He aimed his gun back at the detective's head. 'Now stab your partner with that dagger or I'll kill your detective.'

Deeks could think of a couple smart replies to that statement, but decided now was not the time. Besides that he seriously doubted he could open his mouth without throwing up his lunch. He saw Sam move to Callen. He could almost hear Sam thinking about his options. Perhaps he could throw the dagger, but Johnson was hiding behind Deeks and he couldn't risk killing Deeks himself. Kensi would murder him.

'Where?' Sam voice was as low as Callen had ever heard it. They had played the corrupt agent betrays his partner routine. Sam had punched Callen more than enough times, but had always been able to pull his punches, make as little damage as possible. He feared a few specks of blood wouldn't be enough.

'I don't care where you stab him. However if I don't find it sufficient, you'll just have to do it again.' Johnson was clearly enjoying himself. Sam glanced at Deeks, who seemed just moments away from passing out.

Sam tested the dagger, it seemed sharp enough. He had enough medical training to make it a clean wound. Callen saw his partner struggle. It wasn't as if he was looking forward to it, but he sat down and stretched his left leg in front of him. Hoping Sam understood the message.

'When he has done what you asked you have to let him look at Deeks.' Callen was aiming this at Johnson. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam would do it. Johnson just looked bored. With a slight nod of his head Callen told Sam he was ready or at least as ready as he was going to get.

Sam took a deep breath and stabbed the knife in Callen's leg before he could hesitate. Callen bit his lip, desperate not to make a sound. He wouldn't make this worse for his partner. Kensi had paled, Deeks was slowly getting unresponsive. Callen was breathing heavy from the pain, but he nodded again. Sam pulled the dagger back out. All the color was drained from Callen's face. His leg was steadily getting darker with blood. Sam knew he hadn't hit anything fatal. It would hurt like hell and Callen wouldn't be able to walk on his own for a few days. But one look at Johnson and he knew the leg had been a good decision.

'Now throw down the dagger and walk back to the chair.' Johnson was pleased.

Sam doubted only for a second, before deciding this was a battle he couldn't win and laid down the dagger. He moved slowly, to show Johnson he wouldn't do anything, back to the chair. Johnson moved away from Deeks to the dagger, his gun now trained on Sam. Deeks collapsed without the support Johnson had been offering. Johnson picked up the dagger and left the room. Leaving Sam unbound.

'Deeks' Sam rushed to the fallen detective. He undid the binding on his legs, but couldn't undo the cuffs. It was hard to find a comfortable position for him.

'Deeks wake up.' Sam nudged the now unconscious cop.

'Untie me.' Kensi said. She needed to be there helping her partner. Sam quickly moved to her and started working on the bindings of a wrist.

'Got it.' Callen had finally managed to open one of the cuffs holding him in place. He moved his arms in front of him and started working on his other wrist. Sam got one of Kensi wrists free and started on her ankles. Soon she was free as well.

She rushed to Deeks and Sam rushed to Callen. He knew Callen would need the help to get to Deeks.

'Deeks.' Kensi whispered. Deeks eyes fluttered.

'Come on open your eyes.'

Deeks seemed to listen to his partner as he opened his eyes slowly. Kensi could see his dilated pupils, the obvious sign of concussion. Callen collapsed next to Deeks and started working on his cuffs. When his cuffs were lose they pulled of his shirt and lay him on his right side, not to injure his broken rib more. Kensi pressed the shirt against the bullet wound, which was still bleeding.

Callen tried to suppress the guilt when he looked at Deeks chest. Deeks chest, especially his left side, was one big bruise. He pulled his belt of and gave it to Kensi. She tied it around the shirt.

'Now what?' Sam asked. They were all free, but Deeks and probably Callen wouldn't be able to walk by themselves. How were they going to fight a dozen men?

'Now we get out of here.' Callen's voice was steady, no one would dare doubting him. 'Sam you'll have to carry Deeks. Kensi take the front, I'll have your backs.'

'How? You can barely stand.' Kensi asked.

'What do we do when we encounter somebody?'

'We take them out.' Even wounded Callen sounded dangerous. 'No one messes with my team.' He pulled himself in a standing position and tested his leg. It hurt like hell, but he would manage. They needed to get Deeks to a hospital.

'You should bind you leg.' Sam watched the bloodstain grow. It Callen was going to use his legs the wound wouldn't close. He ripped the sleeve from his shirt and picked up a piece of rope.

'With that?'

'Better than nothing. Otherwise you will lose too much blood.'

'Just do it Callen, then we'll move.'

Callen sighed, but obeyed. He made sure the rope was tight enough. No point in bleeding out. Sam watched Callen work and when he was satisfied, he nodded. 'Let's go.'

Kensi took point at the door. Finding it unlocked. 'Finally a break.' She muttered too low for the men of her team to hear. She listened and carefully opened the door. She ended in the hallway. She had to find an exit. The building they were being kept in was close to the beach. The beach meant witnesses, possible even allies.

* * *

First time I tried a multi chapter story. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The promised second part.

I still own nothing

* * *

The hallway was deserted. The room they had been kept in was at the end of the hall way, a dead end. Kensi had only one way to go. Kensi, in the front, sneaked her way through it. It seemed like they were being held in some sort of factory. Kensi wondered why the door hadn't been locked. With only one way to go they were bound to run into their captors.

Deeks had passed out again in Sam's arms. The position Deeks lay in, prevented that Sam could defend himself. They had discussed laying Deeks over his shoulder, but they didn´t want to risk hurting Deeks more due to the broken rib. Callen was handling himself well. Adrenalin is a wonderful thing. He almost didn´t feel his leg throb. Almost.

In the first room they encountered, they also encountered the first problems. Kensi entered first. She had to make sure the room was clear. It wasn't.

'Hee. You're not supposed to be free.' A man shouted. He pulled his gun immediately.

Kensi held her arms up. Sam, who had heard the man, laid Deeks on the ground. Deeks was starting to wake up, as if sensing his partner was in danger.

´You watch him.´ Sam whispered to his partner. Callen nodded. He wouldn´t be much help anyway.

´What are you doing here all by yourself?´ Kensi asked. Sam got the message, only one man in the room with Kensi.

'I understand. You are so strong and clever. It's not necessary for more than one guard here.' Kensi flirted and battered her eyes while she walked around the room. The man keeping his gun focused on her had no choice to move with her. Sam took his chance the moment the man stood with his back turned to him. He lunged and put the man in a headlock. The pulled until he felt the man go limp and let him fall unconscious to the ground.

'Now we at least have a gun.' Kensi said as she picked up the weapon. She checked the room. The room was clean. There was nothing in it apart from a chair and the magazine's the man had been reading. The windows of the room where locked. She didn't dare shoot them. They would never Deeks and Callen through it before Johnson and his man came running.

'You keep it.' Callen told her.

'Help me up.' Came the soft voice of the wounded detective.

'Deeks' Kensi rushed to her partner. 'How are you feeling?' She mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question.

'I'll live.' I hope he added in his thoughts. 'Help me up.' He repeated again. 'We need to get moving.'

'He's right.' Sam said. He pulled Deeks into a standing position, standing close in case Deeks' legs wouldn't hold him. Deeks wasn't completely stable, but his legs held his weight.

'If Callen keeps Deeks steady. Deeks can keep Callen on his feet and we have two uninjured agents, one to lead and one to have our backs.' Sam took charge. 'Kens you lead.'

'Ready?' She asked the wounded agent.

'Yes let's go.' Callen answered, Deeks nodded in agreement, immediately regretting it. The pain in his head flared.

Kensi checked the gun. Fourteen bullets left. She started walking down the hallway again. The hallway appeared endless. The room after the first room was empty and just like the first room the windows were locked.

When they approached the next room they could hear men talking. Kensi risked a peek in the room.

'Four men.' She whispered. 'They are playing poker.'

'Can you take them all out?' Sam responded.

'Maybe.' She was a quick shot, she knew that. But four men, four different angles and only fourteen bullets, was testing her skills.

'You have no choice.' A concussed Deeks said what the others wouldn't. They might be able to sneak passed the men. That left the option of being attacked from two sides. Besides they could uses any of the weapons these men might be carrying.

Kensi took a deep breath, to steady her heartbeat and checked the gun again. She nodded to the agents, but mostly to Sam. Callen was watching Deeks and Deeks had his eyes closed to reduce his headache. She turned around the corner and fired quickly.

Any doubts they had were unwarranted. The men never got the chance to lift their own guns before they dropped dead to the floor. Kensi hurried in the room. Making sure all targets were dead and removing their guns.

'Here' She gave one of the guns to Sam and another to Callen. She looked at Deeks' outstretched hand doubtful. 'Are you sure?' She glanced at Sam, who nodded.

'Yes.' Deeks whispered. He hated that his voice was so weak, but he just lacked the energy to sound convincing.

Kensi checked the gun and made sure the safety was on. There was no point in Deeks accidently shooting himself. She handed him the gun.

'Thanks' his voice slightly stronger. He needed to get his act together. He would hate himself if something happened to the team because he couldn't keep up.

'Let's go' Callen said. Deeks straitened as much as possible. Kensi left the room first making sure it was clear and nobody had responded to the gunshots. This time they weren't as lucky. Almost immediately Kensi ducked back into the room. Gunshots sounded. Bullets drilled in the wall.

'Johnson.' Kensi said. Sam nodded, he figured as much.

He walked to the table and pushed it on its side. Callen understood it meant cover. Not much, but anything was better than nothing. Besides it didn't look like Deeks would be able to stand for much longer. He helped Deeks sit down and went to stand by Sam and Kensi, only to be stopped by a glare from his partner.

'Get your but behind the table, G' Sam ordered him.

Callen saw the concern in his partner's eyes and he saw a glint of guilt as well. He figured Sam would feel guilty for his leg. Hell, he felt guilty for Deeks. He sighed and walked slowly to Deeks. If he was honest with himself his leg was killing him. He slowly sat down, making the motion as painless as possible.

'You're benched too?' Deeks looked at him trying to grin but failing miserable.

Callen had a smart reply ready, but the faraway look in Deeks eyes made him held his tong. He started to say something, but bullets ripped through the air, drowning out his voice.

Kensi and Sam were only shooting to kill. They could not afford to waste bullets. Every time the bullet spray ended, they looked around the door, but the there was a bend in the hallway making it almost impossible to see their attackers.

Sam motioned for Kensi to hold her fire. 'We will never get a clear shot this way.' He whispered.

'What do you want to do? We don't have the bullets to wait for the cops or Hetty to show up. That is assuming someone has heard the gunfire.' Kensi was getting anxious. They were trapped.

'You have nowhere to go. Just give it up and I will kill you quickly.' Johnson's voice sounded bored. He had clearly expected them to try this.

'How many bullets have you left?' Kensi asked. She had thrown the first gun away and checked her own clip.

'Around ten. I think.' Sam replied.

'I have about a dozen.' Kensi said. 'What do we do now?'

'Take cover and wait. Take as many out as possible.' Sam said.

'And hope the table holds.' Kensi muttered. She retreated to the table. Keeping her focus on the door just in case. Sam did the same. She crouched down beside her partner. Deeks eyes were closed again, but he opened them when he felt her beside her.

'Hey you.' He whispered. She could see the pain in his eyes. He was losing too much blood. They needed to get him to the hospital as soon as possible.

'Hey you.' Kensi repeated.

'How are you doing G?' Sam asked his partner. Callen was steadily getting paler. He was breathing heavily. Callen just nodded. He opened his mouth, but the sound of gunshots drowned out what he was going to say.

Kensi firing back, snapped him back to attention. A man dropped dead in the doorway. Another round of bullets impacted it the table. Kensi ducked for cover. As soon as the men reloaded Sam came up and fired two shot. One man fell down. Another screamed.

'Missed.' Sam muttered. He couldn't afford missing.

A new bullet spray resulted in another scream. It took both Sam and Callen a moment to realize that the voice came from their side of the table. Kensi had a now unconscious Deeks in her arms. He had collapsed and she had pulled him sideways. Sam and Callen could see the blood flowing from Deeks lower back.

'How bad is it?' Kensi whispered. It wasn't fair. Why Deeks again.

Callen looked at the wound and probed a little, resulting in a whimper from the detective.

'It isn't too deep. The table lessened the impact.' Callen didn't tell he that the wound was dangerously close to the detective's kidneys.

Kensi laid Deeks down gently and crouched behind the table. She had enough. Bullets flew past her but she wasn't bothered. She was on a mission. She aimed and as soon as the men turned around the doorway she shot.

Once. One man down. Twice. Second man down. Thrice. Third man down. The last man and Johnson ducked for cover. The odds suddenly against them.

'Give it up, Johnson. Surrender or you will leave this place in a body bag.' Kensi's tone left no doubt, she would kill them.

A shot sounded and a body crashed to the floor. The last man had tried to flee. Johnson had shot him. Kensi watched it happen.

'There is nowhere for me go. If I go down I'm taking you with me.'

He aimed at Kensi again. A shot ran out.

'No.' Callen and Sam shouted. Kensi was just confused. She hadn't felt anything. She looked at Johnson. He looked as confused as she did. He wasn't looking at her however. He was looking at the growing bloodstain on his chest. He collapsed.

The sound of a gun dropping shook her. She looked beside her. Deeks had woken up and had dragged himself past the cover of the table. He had shot Johnson in the heart, to save his partner.

'Deeks.'

'Couldn't let him hurt you.' He breathed. He sounded breathless.

'We need to get him out of here.' Callen said.

'Sam can you lift him.' Callen forced himself up. His leg was bothering him. He was feeling lightheaded and had to stabilize himself on the table.

Sam stood as well. He watched his partner carefully, as Callen walked to Johnson and kicked the gun away. Callen tried to hide the grimace, but the pain was visible in his eyes.

There was nothing Sam could do for his partner. Kensi wouldn't be able to lift Deeks. 'Can you help G outside, Kens?'

The female agent nodded. She too could see that Callen was about to collapse. Sam lifted Deeks, trying to be careful about the wounds. No matter how he lifted the detective, the agent always hurt him. Deeks grunted but remained awake. Tears from the pain were in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Sam saw Kensi supporting Callen and walking out of the room and out of the building. Sam followed closely.

Outside was a view none of them expected. The building was surrounded, cops everywhere. Callen had stopped walking, dragging Kensi to a halt. Sam stood next to them wanting to see what had caused the sudden halt. Hetty was walking towards them. Just as she reached the four, Callen collapsed. They had survived they were save. The pain and the blood loss finally caught up with him.

Paramedics' saw him collapse and hurried to him. Sam carried Deeks to the nearest ambulance. As he laid him on the gurney Kensi appeared next to him.

'Gunshot wound to the shoulder and lower back. At least a broken rib and a concussion.' She listed the known injuries of the detective. 'And I'll ride with him.' With that statement she stepped in the ambulance, daring anyone to disagree.

Sam, knowing that Deeks was in good hands at the moment, walked to the ambulance that now carried his partner. Hetty was there telling Callen he needed to go to the hospital. Sam groaned. Even when G had just collapsed he was giving people a hard time.

'G you're going and that is final.' Sam glared at his injured partner.

Callen glared back, but lacked the strength to be persuasive. He nodded his consent. Making both Hetty and Sam sigh in relieve.

'I'll drive you to the hospital Sam.' The use of his first name wasn't missed. 'You can get me up to speed.'

'Fine.' Sam knew better than to argue. 'How did you know where to look?' They hadn't been missing for that long.

'Mr. Deeks contacted me just as you lost contact with Mr. Callen. He was still on the phone when he got taken.'

Deeks. Sam sighed. When would he finally realize the full potential of the detective? He watched the ambulance carrying the detective and his partner drive away and got in the car with Hetty.

* * *

During the ride to the hospital Deeks lost consciousness again. His heart gave out just as they reached the hospital.

'Blood pressure is falling. He is going into cardiac arrest.' A doctor started doing CPR while they rode Deeks into the ER.

'No!' Kensi breathed. She couldn't lose him. Not now, after everything.

'Please Miss. You have to stay here.' A nurse told her. She walked away and Kensi stared after her. She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. As soon as she saw Sam she fled into his arms.

'I can't lose him Sam. I just can't.' Tears were flowing.

'You won't lose him Kens. He is strong he knows better than to die on you.' Sam said, hoping he wasn't providing false hope. G was also hurried away from him. But apart from the blood loss, G's life wasn't in immediate danger.

They waited and waited. Kensi didn't even remember when Hetty brought Eric and Nell. They were just there, all of the sudden. First word of Callen came. They gave him a blood transfusion and stitches in his leg. Apart from the antibiotics all he needed was rest to recover. Sam left to see Callen and took Eric with him.

'We DNA traced Johnson. According to our database he is the half brother of Lazik. The Serbian the team took out during Deeks undercover operation with the LAPD. That is probably why he targeted Deeks more than the rest of you.' Nell explained.

Kensi just nodded. It made sense.

'Family of Mr. Deeks.' A doctor asked.

Kensi jumped. 'Yes. That is us.' She dragged Nell with her. Hetty appeared beside them.

'Mr. Deeks is out of surgery and in the ICU. He is stable, but we need to keep a close eye on him for the next 24 hours. There is still risk of infection. The damage to his kidney we repaired. Just like his shoulder. When he leaves the hospital he will have restricted use of his arm. But with physical therapy he should be fine.' He added seeing Hetty open her mouth. This doctor was used to the operational manager. He had helped her agents before. The concussion is minor and his ribs are wrapped. He should be fine with time. I'll have a nurse escort you to his room.' He anticipated the question, again before Hetty could make a sound.

They followed the nurse in question. When they entered the room Deeks was asleep. He looked like he had gone three rounds with a truck. He was completely covered in bandages.

'Hey you.' Kensi whispered.

'Hey you.' Deeks voice was even softer than hers. He didn't even open his eyes.

'Everyone came out okay?' He asked still keeping his eyes closed.

'Callen is already asking when he can leave. Sam is with him.' Kensi told him. Deeks opened his mouth. 'Don't even think about it.' Kensi warned him.

Deeks finally opened his eyes. A small smile on his mouth. A glint in his eyes. He would be fine, Kensi realized. Kensi would still have her partner. With a little time.

* * *

So the ending. I hope you liked it.

Please review

They would all be fine.


End file.
